Todo por un beso
by eliiotaku
Summary: Nutty nunca habia besado a una chica porque piensa que no tiene importancia y que nadie lo hara cambiar de opinion, hasta que una nueva chica se muda al pueblo dandole una nueva adiccion aparte del azucar... asquerosisimo resumen! primer fic! sean amables / porfis, denle una oportunidad! hola, mamá!
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Que nervios! Bueno, este es mi primerísimos fic (o intento de fic) que subo a internet! Tengo un par mas, pero son igual o peor que este! Sean amables conmigo! Bien aquí vamos!

Disclaimer: HTF no son de mi propiedad, son de MondoMedia… si fuera mio, haría un super harem para Flaky-chan!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Por un beso…<span>**

POV normal

Erase una vez… no, es demasiado usado. ¿Qué tal "había una vez"? Tampoco. Digamos esto: la historia comienza en la ciudad de Happy Tree Town. Ahora mismo nos situamos frente una casa pintada de un verde limón. Las luces están encendidas por lo que se puede deducir que hay gente presente.

**-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-** se oyó un grito ensordecedor provenía de aquella casa. Entremos a ver qué pasa.

Nutty POV

**-oigan! Están exagerando!-** dije molesto. Pase mi mano por mi flequillo en un intento de contenerme. Mi pelo es verde lima, un poco largo y gran parte del flequillo es de color amarillo y un par de mechones rosas. Uso hebillas con formas de caramelos de adorno y mi flequillo tapaba parte de mi ojo derecho y ropa colorida y desordenada. Raro ¿no? Digamos que nada en Happy Tree Town es normal.

**-enserio, viejo! Es increíble! Nunca… ¡¿NUNCA BESASTE A UNA CHICA?!-** grito Cuddles. El es uno de mis amigos. Es rubio y de ojos del mismo color, y le gustaba usar buzos con orejas de conejo en el gorro. Repito: nadie aquí es normal.

**-no grites tan fuerte, Cuddles, nos dejaras sordos con tus dramas!-** dijo Toothy. El tiene el pelo y los ojos de color violeta con algunas pecas en las mejillas.

**-como no quieres que arme un drama?! NUTTY NUNCA BESO A UNA CHICA!-** grito desesperado el rubio. Yo le mire de mala gana.

**-no es para tanto-** conteste fastidiado

**-como que no?! Tienes 18 años! Como es posible?!-** el rubio me miro sorprendido. Suspire y lo mire fijamente

**-primero: tranquilízate. Segundo: no bese a ninguna chica porque no me gustaban y ya.- **comente con simpleza mientras metía una paleta a mi boca. Los otros dos me vieron raro.

**-no me digas…- **comenzó Toothy

**-que pateas para "el otro lado"…-** completo Cuddles. Al escuchar eso me atragante con la paleta y estuve tosiendo por un buen rato.

**-no soy gay!-** aclare rojo de la furia, aclare mi garganta y continúe**-las únicas chicas "bonitas" del pueblo no son de mi agrado, para ser exacto, son tres.-** bufe un poco y seguí**- Petunia, aparte de tener novio, es una loca de la limpieza. Giggles es novia de uno de mis idiotas amigos-** señale a Cuddles y me miro de mala manera**- y es muy empalagosa, y Lammy es hermana de Toothy. Es como salir con el mismo.-** temblé de asco de solo pensarlo**- por lo cual, contando a las de la escuela, ninguna es de mi tipo.**

**-y cuál es tu "tipo", galanazo?-** se burlo Toothy

**-una chica sencilla, dulce, que no sea superficial, ni le importen las apariencias, que sea sincera, amable, ame las cosas dulces y tenga las tres L: Linda, Lista y Liberal** - dije mientras intentaba imaginar a mi chica ideal **-pero esas cualidades son imposibles de encontrar…- **suspire derrotado.

**-awwww que tierno**- cantaron a coro antes de echarse a reír a costa mía.

**-ya cállense!-** grite avergonzado**- ya es muy tarde, váyanse a sus casas**.

**-entendimos la "indirecta ". Nos vemos mañana, adicto al azúcar-** se despidieron ambos mientras salían.

**-ya váyanse de una vez, par de idiotas!-** me despedí y cerré la puerta rápido. Cuando –al fin- estaba solo, me recosté en mi cama.

Sé que ese tipo de chicas no existe, por eso la describí así. Y que importa?! Estoy bien estando solo! Es mejor que estar pendiente de una niña mimada y caprichosa. Eso es! Yo no necesito a una "novia" para ser feliz! Con mis caramelos basta. No necesito nada mas_…_ _aunque… no puedo evitar sentirme vacio…_ _Nutty! Deja ya esos pensamientos y duérmete!_ Golpee un poco mi rostro y tras comerme una barra de chocolate que tenía guardado, me dormí profundamente.

Al día siguiente

Me desperté ni bien sonó el despertador. Me levante con pereza y me dirigí al ropero y me puse una remera celeste brillante, una camisa fucsia con lunares negros y un saco negro abierto al igual que la camisa, dejando ver la remera. Me gustaba vestir de colores brillantes.

Una vez vestido, baje a la cocina. Agarre un tazón, el cereal de chocolate, leche y azúcar. Después de terminar el improvisado desayuno, tome mi mochila negra con líneas fucsias y cerré la puerta con llave después de salir. Llegue rápido a la estación de trenes y espere a el que me llevaría a la ciudad continua, donde se encontraba mi escuela. El tren paro en la estación y me subí tranquilamente. En el momento que se estaban por cerrar las puertas, entro una pelirroja rapidísimo. Ella suspiro de alivio pero no le duro mucho ya que noto cierto detalle: su mochila quedo trabada en la puerta. Reí internamente cuando intento sacarlo, en vano, y empezaba a desesperarse. Suspire divertido y me acerque a ella. Tome de sus manos al mochila y, de un movimiento, logre sacarlo.

**-aquí tienes - **le acerque su mochila y ella, después de mirarlo dudosamente, lo tomo.

**-g-gracias-** contesto nerviosa mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

**-no fue nada-** conteste de buen humor. Bien! Había hecho una buena acción! Me merezco un premio! Me senté en un asiento y me quede viendo como ella miraba nerviosa a todos lados buscando un asiento vacío. Suspire nuevamente y llame su atención con mi mano. Cuando ella me vio, palmee el asiento a mi lado indicándole que se sentara. Me miro fijamente asustada y después de un rato de meditarlo, se sentó junto a mí.

**-soy Nutty, y tú?-** le pregunte.

**-F-Flaky-** contesto mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

**-eres muy tímida, verdad?-** ella se sonrojo y yo reí al ver su reacción**.- eres graciosa.**

**-mooo! No te rías-** se quejo apenada. Mire su ropa. Era una camisa blanca con un moño rojo oscuro en el pecho, un saco gris muuuuy holgado hasta los muslos y una falda a cuadros roja.

**-ese es el uniforme de la escuela Happy Tree?-** pregunte curioso.

**-s-si- **contesto nerviosa.

**-que coincidencia! Yo estudio allí!-** le dije sorprendido

**-e-enserio? P-pero si no llevas el u-uniforme-** dijo extrañada

**-el uniforme es opcional-** conteste como si nada.

**-ahh, ya veo-** ella sonrió.

**-eres nueva en la ciudad, no?-** pregunte interesado.

**-Ehh, no! Me mude hace un par de días a Happy Tree Town, lo conoces?-** me pregunto.

**-que coincidencia! Yo vivo en ese pueblo-** le dije atónito, pero feliz. Ella me miro sorprendida**- ya casi llegamos a la estación -** le dije a lo que ella asintió. Tal como dije, llegamos a la estación correspondiente y bajamos del tren**- te acompaño?**

**-s-si, gracias!-** dijo rápidamente.

En el camino a la escuela, hablamos de muchas cosas. Averigüe cosas de ella como que su dos colores favoritos son el rojo y el verde, que odia que se burlen de las personas que quiere, que los gatitos son su debilidad, que es inteligente en la escuela, pero muy despistada cuando se pone nerviosa y otras cosas.

Mientras me contaba sobre momentos vergonzosos que le paso, tome un par de caramelos y se los ofrecí. Tenía dos de limón y uno de frutilla. Tomo uno de limón y me agradeció con una sonrisa. Le saco la envoltura al papel y se lo metió a la boca. Quede observándola fijamente cuando paso su lengua por sus labios limpiando los restos de caramelo_. A que sabrán sus labios? Serán dulces?_ Me pregunte inconscientemente. Al darme cuenta de mi pensamiento, me abofetee mentalmente y metí uno de los caramelos rápido en mi boca tratando de olvidarme del asunto. Me sorprendí al saborear el distintivo gusto del limón. Debe ser una coincidencia, no?

Asustado, sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza. ¿Por qué pienso cosas así en este momento? ¿Por qué no me molesta la idea de besar a Flaky? _Parece que el drama de Cuddles afecto a mi cerebro._

**-pasa algo?-** pregunto la pelirroja

**-eh?! N-nada!-** le conteste nervioso. Ella me miro como si sospechara de mi respuesta, pero antes que intentara insistir, agregue rápido **-Mira! Ya llegamos a la escuela!**

Es todo por este cap! La verdad es que no se hacer, ni cortes ni finales, asi que sean amables conmigo, que me deprimooooo!

Saludos y ayúdenme a mejorar si hay errores!

eliiotaku


	2. te veo hasta al lado mio!

Oh my FUCKING God! Me dejaron reviews! A MI! Waaa que emocionada estoy, aunque ahora me preocupa decepcionarlos, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo!

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo escrito en **negritas,** son los diálogos.

Los de _cursiva, _pensamientos o frases importantes.

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si fueran míos, no saben que cochinadas haría xD

Aquí va el cap.

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

_Asustado, sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza. ¿Por qué pienso cosas así en este momento? ¿Por qué no me molesta la idea de besar a Flaky? Parece que el drama de Cuddles afecto a mi cerebro._

**_-pasa algo?-_**_ pregunto la pelirroja_

**_-eh?! N-nada!-_**_ le conteste nervioso. Ella me miro como si sospechara de mi respuesta, pero antes que intentara insistir, agregue rápido –__**Mira! Ya llegamos a la escuela!.**_

**_Capitulo 2: te veo hasta… al lado mío?!_**

Nutty POV:

**-wooow! Es tan grande y linda!**- exclamo Flaky emocionada, olvidando el otro asunto. Suspire aliviado.

**-no habías visto antes la escuela?-** pregunte divertido

**-es que cuando me inscribí no preste mucha atención-** se rio apenada.

**-sabes… hace rato que no tartamudeas-** dije con una sonrisa. Ella me miro sorprendida. Se sonrojo ligeramente y bajo la mirada.

**-no lo había notado-** dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos**- es que me siento tranquila a tu lado-** susurro apenas audiblemente. Escuche todo perfectamente y sonreí para mis adentros

**-qué? dijiste algo?-** me hice el sordo. Puse mi mano en mi oído y todo para que mi mentira sonara más real.

**-n-nada!-** su rostro se comparaba al color de su pelo y la tapo con sus manos, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Su gesto me enterneció y me acerque más a ella.

Agarre suavemente sus manos y las saque de su cara, para verla **-¿Por qué tapas tu…?-** me quede mudo. Estábamos muy cerca! Sus ojos me hipnotizaron, eran dos hermosos rubís. Mis manos seguían agarrando las suyas, provocando que sienta más cercana su respiración. Detalle su rostro y me percate de algo_… es muy bonita…_ ya lo sabía, no soy ciego, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas y bajo la mirada, tirándome de nuevo al mundo real.

**-l-lo siento!-** la solté y tome distancia rápidamente. Mis mejillas ardían, no entendía nada ¿me sonroje? ¿Por qué lo hice? Nunca me había sonrojado antes _¡¿Qué me hizo esta chica?!_

**¡RIIIIIIIIIING!**

El timbre del colegio había sonado. Agradecí mentalmente al bendito timbre por romper ese momento incomodo. Recupere la compostura y sonreí como si nada. Me gire hacia Flaky.

**-vamos, que se nos hace tarde!-** tome su mano jalándola suavemente hacia la entrada. Todavía estaba un poco tenso por lo que ella pensara de mí. _Y si me toma de pervertido?! Y si me denuncia por acoso?! Y si me odia?! Waaaa! _Suspiro _tranquilo Nutty, deja el drama para los profesionales, te hace mal juntarte demasiado con Cuddles y su novia._

**-s-si!-** contesto al fin, suspire aliviado. Por lo menos el asunto ya se olvido, _verdad?_

Llegamos a la entrada y visualice a Toothy, Cuddles y Sniffles a lo lejos, en la puerta del salón. Grite sus nombres y los salude con mi mano libre.

**-Nutty!-** ellos corrieron hacia mí, pero se pararon abruptamente al estar más cerca.

-**que les pasa, chicos?-** pregunte extrañado

**-quien es ella?-** pregunto Toothy, ya que Cuddles seguía en un estado de shock. Mire sin entender nada al peli violeta y al ver hacia donde se dirigía la mirada entendí.

**-ah cierto!-** exclame apenado**- ella es Flaky, la conocí en el tren- **dije alegre**- Flaky, ellos son mis amigos-** le sonreí y volví mi vista a ellos.

**-Nutty esta agarrando la mano de una chica…-** susurro dificultosamente Cuddles aun en aquel estado. Mire mi mano, al igual que Flaky y Toothy y, efectivamente, seguía agarrada a la de Flaky. Ambos nos soltamos y desviamos la mirada. _Rayos!_ Me había sonrojado de nuevo. _Que me pasa?_

**-hola!-** el primero en romper el silencio fue Toothy **- soy Toothy, mucho gusto-** dijo y seguidamente estrecho la mano de Flaky**- el anteojudo azul es Sniffles- **el peli celeste mencionado le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas, cayendo al piso del dolor. Me burle de él, Sniffles podría ser muy fuerte cuando se enojaba.

**-me puedo presentar solo, gracias-** comento sarcásticamente, luego se dirigió a Flaky **-mucho gusto, señorita Flaky. Espero que nos llevemos bien-** saludo formalmente. De repente, el rubio volvió de su trance.

**-m-mucho gusto! Soy Cuddles-** se apuro a decir**- Lamento haberme quedado mudo, pero es que Nutty NUNCA nos menciono que tenia novia-** dijo animadamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra nunca, Toothy sonrió divertido y Sniffles asintió orgulloso. Ahora el congelado era yo.

**-N-NOVIA?!-** grite al igual que Flaky. Voltee mi mirada a ella y nos sonrojamos notoriamente.

**- S-si apenas nos c-conocemos-** murmuro apenada Flaky.

**- vayamos al salón-** dije intentando cambiar el tema, aun sonrojado.

**-cierto!-** exclamo Flaky**- tengo que ir a ver al director para que me diga mi aula- se volteo hacia a mi- te veo luego-** me sonrió y luego se despidió. Apenas desapareció de nuestro campo de vista, Cuddles y Toothy rieron maliciosamente, agrandando mi sonrojo.

**-con que, Flaky, eh?- **comento Cuddles dándome pequeños codazos.

**-es muy bonita, te felicito!- **agrego Toothy.

**-d-de que h-hablan? No los entiendo-** me hice el desentendido.

**-lo que estos trogloditas quieren decir, es que notaron tu obvio interés hacia la señorita Flaky-** dijo acomodándose los lentes. Yo lo mire con la boca abierta.

**-n-no es cierto!-** mi tartamudeo no me ayudaba, y ni hablar de lo rojo que estaba.

**-no te gusta?-** pregunto Toothy, yo solo negué sin pensarlo**- genial! Entonces tengo una chance con ella-** mis ojos se abrieron como platos_. Que acaba de decir?_ Me sentí muy molesto, tenía ganas de matarlo, y no sé muy bien porque. Lo mire de mala manera y le gruñí ligeramente**.- jajaja es mentira, viejo!-** estallo es risas. _Eh?_

**-wooow Nutty, casi matas a Toothy.-** se burlo Cuddles. Seguía molesto, aunque intentara calmarme mi seño seguía fruncido.

**-tranquilo, Nutty. Somos amigos! La chica de un amigo es intocable!-** dijo serio Toothy, pero después sonrió restándole importancia al tema.

Nos dirigimos al salón, ya casi todos estaban dentro. El único que faltaba era el profesor. Todos aprovechaban la ausencia de este y yo no era la excepción: en mi mesa se podían ver varias envolturas de diferentes caramelos y chocolates que ya me había comido. Justo había llevado una paleta mi boca cuando entra el profesor de geografía. Era un tipo peli celeste que siempre vestía de pirata. Llevaba un garfio en la mano y una pata de palo, aparte de un parche en un ojo. Todos se enderezaron y prestaron, o fingían, atención a lo que iba a anunciar el profesor.

**-Yaarg, una nueva zagala* se une a nuestra tripulación-** _maldito vocabulario pirata! Casi nunca entiendo lo que quiere decir_**- adelante, puedes presentarte.- **su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta. Allí había alguien esperando, creo. Y esa creo que era su línea de entrada. Mire aburridamente a la persona que acababa de posicionarse al lado del profesor, pero casi me atraganto con la paleta de la impresión.

**- QUE HACES AQUÍ?!-** grite a la vez que me paraba y la señalaba. Ella me miro sorprendida al igual que el profesor. La mirada de todo el salón se poso en mí. Avergonzado, volví a sentarme en mi lugar**- p-prosiga**.

**-b-bueno, s-soy Flaky, m-mucho gusto!-** ella dio una pequeña reverencia y miro ligeramente hacia el profesor, nerviosa.

**-sean amables con ella, o pasaran por la plancha!-** se advirtió el profesor**- bueno, señorita Flaky, usted se sentara al lado del marinero Nutty. Nutty levántate para que pueda guiarse**.- ordeno el profesor Russel.

Me levante y seguí con mi vista a Flaky todo el camino hasta su_, ahora_, asiento. Ella hacía lo mismo por lo que me sonroje ligeramente.

**-parece que estaremos juntos, no?-** susurro mirándome fijamente, yo solo pude asentir.- **_levémonos bien!-_** y me dedico una gran sonrisa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción.

**_*zagala: muchacha o mujer joven. Según el vocabulario pirata. _**

Hasta aquiiiii por hoy! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que llore de la emoción cuando vi que tenía 3 reviews! Muchísimas gracias a Sneik1731, a Shinoby Nehory y a HT fan, por sus reviews! Espero que el cap sea de su agrado! En el próximo cap, entran en escena Flippy, Splendid y los demás!


	3. primero sonrojos, y ahora ¡¿CELOS!

**Tercer cap! Ohh yeah! (al estilo Disco Bear xD) lamento tardarme, pero estaba esperando a ver si alguien leía este intento de fic mío, y aparte, tenia flojera xD veo que mi intento está siendo aceptado, así que… A DARLE! Por cierto, ando depre porque dentro de una o dos semanas empiezan las clases… como odio al maldito colegio ¬¬ creo que me fui un poco a la mierda con la historia, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo! ok ok, vamos con el cap :3 **

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo escrito en **negritas,** son los diálogos.

Los de _cursiva, _pensamientos o frases importantes.

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si fueran míos, no saben que cochinadas haría xD

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>En el capitulo anterior:<span>_**

**_-sean amables con ella, o pasaran por la plancha!-_**_ se advirtió el profesor__**- bueno, señorita Flaky, usted se sentara al lado del marinero Nutty. Nutty levántate para que pueda guiarse**__.- ordeno el profesor Russel._

_Me levante y seguí con mi vista a Flaky todo el camino hasta su, ahora, asiento. Ella hacía lo mismo por lo que me sonroje ligeramente._

**_-parece que estaremos juntos, no?-_**_ susurro mirándome fijamente, yo solo pude asentir.- __**levémonos bien!-**__ y me dedico una gran sonrisa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 3: primero sonrojos, y ahora ¡¿celos?!<span>_**

**Nutty POV: **

Mi corazón no paraba de latir. Mi mente repetía una y otra vez aquella sonrisa. _¿Por qué me siento así? Estaré a punto de enfermarme?_ Me siento confundido. No se ya ni que pensar… tan grave es mi situación?!

Casi sin poder evitarlo, me pase toda la clase mirando de reojo a Flaky. Veía sus gestos, como prestaba atención a lo que decía el profesor y tomaba apuntes. Yo, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirarla y recordar esa hermosa sonrisa. De vez en cuando nuestra miradas se topaban, ella sonreía y yo desviaba rápidamente mi vista, pero a los pocos segundos volvía a mirarla de reojo, con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro. Sacudí mi cabeza, debo dejar de mirarla así! Mejor intentare enfocarme en otra cosa. Cuando finalmente me decidí a prestar atención a la clase, sonó la campana del receso. Deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa en señal de frustración.

**-estas bien, Nutty?-** escuche la dulce voz de Flaky a mi lado. Levante mi cabeza solo un poco para verla.

**-vamos a almorzar-** le cambie el tema. No le diría que mi estado se debe a su presencia, ella podría asustarse de mí. Me miro y luego bajo la mirada. _Acaso… está preocupada por mi?_. Me sonroje ante la idea y me levante abruptamente. Hice que se levantara de su silla y la cargue con un solo brazo, como si de un barril se tratara.

**-q-que haces?!-** grito Flaky, roja de la vergüenza.

**-no es obvio?** Te llevo a la cafetería- le conteste con simpleza

**-Nutty!-** Escuche como me llamaban y me gire, con Flaky y todo, para ver de quien se trataba.

**-hola!-** salude alegre a los recién llegados. Se trataba de Cuddles, Toothy y Sniffles, pero por alguna razón me miraban como si estuvieran enojados. Ladee mi cabeza confundido.

**-como puedes actuar como si nada?! Estas secuestrando a una chica!-** me grito Cuddles, ya parece que es su costumbre gritarme por todo.

**-y? somos amigos-** conteste confundido, no le encontraba nada de malo.

**-ese no es el punto! Que piensas hacer con ella?!-** pregunto Toothy.

**-almorzar, obvio-** respondí **- quieren venir?**

**-Nutty! Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama!- **se quejo ahora el peli celeste.

**-Hola Sniffles, también quieres almorzar con nosotros?-** le pregunte emocionado.

**-no cambies el tema, idiota!- **me gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejándome casi sordo en el proceso.

**-etto, chicos-** se escucho bajito la voz de Flaky. Todos la miramos con atención**.- no sería mejor ir a la cafetería y discutir luego? Nos quedaremos los cinco sin almuerzo**.

**-está bien, pero ni te creas que te salvas de esta!-** me grito nuevamente Cuddles mientras me decía con las manos que me estará vigilando. Lo ignore y empecé a caminar hacia la cafetería, pero me interrumpieron de nuevo.

**-no piensas bajarla?-** pregunto sarcásticamente Toothy

**-are? Por qué? Así es más divertido-** le dije con una sonrisa, pero al ver las tres miradas asesinas que me dirigían mis amigos, suspire derrotado y solté suavemente a Flaky. Caminamos y , ahora sí, llegamos a la cafetería. Vi una mesa vacía y me dirigí hacia allá, siendo seguido de los otros cuatro.

**-Nutty, ve a comprarnos el almuerzo- **me ordeno Sniffles.

**-eh?! Por qué yo?!-** me queje.

**-porque tu armaste todo este alboroto-** me contesto. Iba a quejarme pero me dio una mirada tan sombría que me dieron escalofríos.

-**okay! Vamos Flaky!-** la invite, pero rápidamente me lo negaron.

**-Flaky se queda aquí, ya la molestaste lo suficiente-** aclaro Cuddles. _Pero, quien se cree?_ Sabía que no ganaría contra ellos tres, así que me rendí y de mala gana me fui casi corriendo, no sin antes tomar las órdenes de todos, a buscar la comida.

Estaba esperando en la fila, mientras repasaba los pedidos. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada hacia Flaky y los chicos. Se notaba que estaban hablando tranquilamente, incluso veía como Flaky reía a cada rato, haciendo que me sienta ligeramente molesto. Cuando ya tenía la comida en mi mano, me sentí feliz de poder volver a la mesa. Mire a Flaky emocionado, pero cuando iba a gritar su nombre, un tipo peli azul se acerco a ella. Lo reconocí al instante y me alarme notoriamente. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia la mesa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

**-hola! Eres nueva, verdad?-** saludo el peli azul… pobre Flaky_, la que le espera_…

**-eh, si. Tu quien eres?-** pregunto Flaky. _Oh no… mala pregunta_

**-yo, joven ciudadana, soy un súper héroe-** _y aquí va de nuevo con su discurso… claro, como si Flaky se fuera a tragar un cuento como ese._

**-eh?! Un súper héroe?! Enserio?!**- _lo ven? Nadie le cree_. –**genial! Nunca antes había visto un súper héroe de verdad!-** _¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿FLAKY LE CREYÓ?!._

**-es un honor ser el primero-** dijo mientras acomodaba su antifaz rojo y hacia una poses "heroicas" **–bueno, a lo que he venido, es para aceptarte como súbdita**

. . .

**-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!-** fue lo que todos los presentes gritaron. Yo lo hubiese hecho si no estuviera en estado de shock.

**-yo? -**pregunto Flaky extrañada.

**-es que tu parecido con mi actual súbdito es impresionante-** dijo como si nada**- sin mencionar que eres bonita, tendría dos seguidores, ambos de rojo y que serias como la Súper-chica de Superman o la Bati-chica de Batman!-** dijo soñador mientras hacía gestos exagerados**- lo que debería hacer es buscarte un nombre… déjame ver…-** se puso pensativo.

**-estás loco?!-** grite a la par que otra persona. Atónito mire hacia un lado y vi dueño de la otra voz: un peli verde vestido de militar. **-tu quien carajo eres?!-** gritamos al unisonó**- deja de copiarme!-** _esto ya era molesto_.

El tipo de ropa militar me ignoro y se dirigió directamente a Flaky.

**-el es Splendid, un fanático del club del drama, no le crea todo lo que le diga, señorita-** es tipo era muy amable con Flaky. _Qué pretende con ella?_ Mire a Flaky y vi que se sonrojo ligeramente. Mi cara ardía de la furia.

**-enserio?-** pregunto ladeando la cabeza**-que lastima-** susurro decepcionada**.- por cierto, cómo te llamas? Tu cara me suena de algo…**

**-soy Flippy, mucho gusto. Voy a tu misma clase, pero me siento más al fondo**- vi como pasaba su mano por su cuello, apenado.

**- yo soy Flaky, lamento no haberte notado antes- **se disculpo. _Porque ella es tan amable?!_

**-y yo soy Nutty-** me metí entre ellos dos encarando al militar, con una sonrisa falsa ocultando todo mi descontento. Pude ver que se molesto por mi interrupción**- y nosotros tenemos que almorzar.- **no le di tiempo de quejarse ya que agarre la mano de Flaky y la lleve a la mesa.

**-nos vemos luego-**Flaky se despidió cortésmente de aquel militar. Vi un asentimiento de parte del Flippy ese. Yo solo le mande una mirada asesina, bufe y me concentre en mi almuerzo. Comí rapidísimo para ganar tiempo y poder vigilar mejor a Flaky. _Porque es tan popular con los chicos?_ Eso hace que me enoje profundamente.

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que hablo, fue que el tal Splendid se había quedado en la misma posición totalmente en silencio. _Enserio era tan estúpido?_

**-ya se!-** grito eufórico**- le diré a mi aprendiz que piense el nombre por mi!-** muchos se cayeron por la estupidez de tipo, a otros, incluyéndome, nos rodo una gotita tipo anime**.- waa! Hablando del diablo-** y corrió hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

**-donde te habías metido?! Idiota!-** dijo un muy molesto pelirrojo con un antifaz azul.

**-eso no importa ahora, encontré a una chica pelirroja! Es muy linda! Es perfecta para nuestro grupo!-** gritaba sin parar el peli azul mientras pegaba saltitos. _Que infantil es_.- **mira! Allí esta!-** y apunto a nuestra mesa. El pelirrojo miro con desinterés pero se sorprendió notablemente.

**-Flaky?-** dijo el pelirrojo asombrado, la nombrada solo se giro y se sorprendió igualmente. Ella se levanto apresuradamente y, literalmente, se arrojo a los brazos del pelirrojo.

**-te extrañe mucho!**- escuche la voz de Flaky. Me quede sin habla al ver tal escena, _que está pasando?! No entiendo nada!_

* * *

><p>Okis es todo por hoy! Quien será este extraño pelirrojo? (aunque es bastante obvio xD) qué relación tiene con nuestra pequeña Flaky? Pues, deberán esperar al próximo cap… me gusta hacer misterios tontos xD los veo en el próximo cap! Perdón por la demora! No me maten! Gracias a Sneik1731, a HTF Fan y a Abby-chan! Perdón Abby-chan por no mencionarte antes! Espero no haberlos decepcionado demasiado xD<p>

Merezco vivir?

Saludos y abrazos psicológicos!

eliiotaku


	4. héroes aterradores y sentimientos!

4to capitulo, bitches xD okay! puede que no sea la mejor historia ni la mejor escritora, pero de los errores se aprenden, verdad? agradezco mucho el apoyo que le ofrecen a este espantoso fic, espero mejorar con el tiempo. sin mas prea,bulos, el cap 4!

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo escrito en **negritas,** son los diálogos.

Los de _cursiva, _pensamientos o frases importantes.

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si fueran míos, no saben que cochinadas haría xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el cap anterior:<strong>_

_-Flaky?- dijo el pelirrojo asombrado, la nombrada solo se giró y se sorprendió igualmente. Ella se levantó apresuradamente y, literalmente se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojo._

_-te extrañe mucho!- escuche la voz de Flaky. Me quede sin hablar al ver tal escena, que está pasando?! No entiendo nada!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4: desde héroes aterradores hasta sentimientos encontrados<strong>_

_**-**_**Don't! como has estado?-** le pregunto la pelirroja refregando su mejilla con la del chico.

**-ya déjame! La gente nos mira raro-** dijo el de antifaz con un notorio sonrojo.

**-es que hace mucho que no te veo! Ya no me visitas como antes!-** Flaky hizo un puchero.

**-no es mi culpa, yo…-** balbuceo el pelirrojo. No pude contener más mi enojo y me aclare sonoramente la garganta, atrayendo la atención del par.

**-Perdón por interrumpir tan lindo momento-** dije con sarcasmo**- pero no deberías presentarte primero?-** le pregunte molesto, ni lo conocía y ya me molestaba su presencia.

**-él es Splendon't, mi primo favorito-** dijo Flaky sonriendo**- Don't, él es Nutty-** al presentarme no sé porque pero se agarró de mi brazo, causando que mi cara ardiera totalmente

**-con que Nutty, eh?-** pregunto secamente**- mucho gusto-** sonreía de una manera escalofriante y me ofreció su mano. La tome desconfiado y se me acerco para lo que parecía un abrazo, pero apenas lo tuve cerca me susurro al oído **–aléjate de ella, si sabes lo que te conviene-** espera, acaba de amenazarme? Me sorprendió completamente su advertencia, el solo sonrió como si no hubiese dicho nada y se despidió de Flaky para luego alejarse arrastrando a Splendid, mientras este se quejaba. No me dio tiempo para responderle, maldición!

**-vayamos al salón, antes que suene la campana-** le dije a Flaky y le tome la mano, se me estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso. Ella siguió mi paso con una gran sonrisa. La mire de reojo, se veía tan linda_… no permitiré que la alejen de mí_.

Una vez llegamos al salón, Flaky tomo su asiento al lado mío. Casi al instante, Flippy, que casualmente se sentaba delante de Flaky, se percató de ella y se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

**-hola, Flaky-** le sonrió amablemente

**-hola, Flippy! No había notado que te sentabas delante mío-** le correspondió a su sonrisa. Iba a decir algo cuando el veterano se adelantó.

**-oye, Nutty, verdad? No quiero sonar grosero pero quiero hablar con Flaky-** me dedico una sonrisa falsa, cargada de ira contenida.

**- eh…- **Flaky lucia desesperada, notaba el ambiente hostil que se estaba creando. Iba a contestarle de mala manera, pero no tenía derecho a decidir con quién puede o no hablar Flaky. Me quede callado muy molesto intentando ignorar el malestar que me provocaba al ver que Flaky se llevara tan bien con el militar.

Las siguientes clases, al igual que el día pasaron muy lento, hasta que la jornada escolar al fin termino, y como buen caballero, le ofrecí a Flaky acompañarla hasta su casa, a lo cual acepto. Nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa, era muy fácil hablar con ella. Después de tomar el tren y bajar en la estación correspondiente, caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a nuestro destino

**-gracias por acompañarme-** me dijo cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de su casa. Sonrió como solo ella sabe, me dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se metió rápido dentro de la casa. Dejándome como estatua en su puerta. Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla completamente rojo y me fui directo a mi casa, caminando como robot.

Por suerte mi casa quedaba cerca. Apenas entre, después de arrojar mi mochila y cerrar las puertas, me recosté en mi cama.

**-que es lo que me pasa?-** me repetía una y mil veces, pero por más vueltas que le dé al asunto, no conseguía encontrar una idea lógica. Suspire derrotado y me dormí con la imagen de Flaky pegada a mi mente.

Ya estaba cambiado y había desayunado cuando me dirigí a buscar a Flaky para ir juntos a la escuela. Era costumbre, desde que la conocí hace una semana atrás, ir y volver juntos de la escuela. Como siempre, ella me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Comíamos los caramelos que yo siempre traía y hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Pensé que con el tiempo esta sensación cálida que siento en mi pecho se esfumaría, pero cada vez el sentimiento se vuelve más grande. Sin duda, debo consultarlo con alguien.

En el almuerzo, Flaky se quedó hablando animadamente con Splendon't, a lo que yo aproveche para llevar a Giggles al patio.

**-que pasa Nutty?-** me dijo la peli rosa apenas llegamos.

**-yo… necesito un consejo-** le dije dudando en contarle o no lo que me pasaba. Al instante sentí que el aura alrededor de ella brillaba intensamente

**-es por Flaky, verdad?-** me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Trague saliva y me decidí a hablar.

**-es que… desde hace un tiempo me siento raro al estar cerca de ella…-** murmure apenado.

**-dame más detalles!-** se quejó la del moño gigante

**-está bien, está bien! Mi pecho se siente cálido al estar cerca de ella, a veces no puedo evitar el tartamudear o sonrojarme, al verla cerca de otros chicos, siento un gran malestar y me pongo bastante agresivo…- **dije con un gran sonrojo.

**-no digas más-** me detuvo**- lo que sientes, mi querido amigo, es AMOR-** grito eufórica. Me quede sin respiración.

**-a-a-a-amor?!-** no podía creérmelo, _enserio, amor?!_

**-tu corazón late locamente con solo verla, sientes el deseo de protegerla de cualquier mal, y la ves como si fuera la chica más linda del mundo, cierto?-** yo solo asentí atónito**- Nutty, estás enamorado! Felicidades!-** _entonces yo… estoy enamorado… de Flaky_. De repente siento como si un gran peso se quitara mi espalda. En el fondo, sabía que mis sentimientos por Flaky traspasaban la amistad. Todo estaba claro ahora! _Amaba a esa pequeña pelirroja! Incluso igual o más que las cosas dulces!_

**-gracias por abrirme los ojos, Giggles -** le di un pequeño abrazo amistoso

**-me alegra que me hayas confiado tu secreto, pero la pregunta ahora es, cuando te le confesaras?- **me quede tieso a escuchar eso.

**-c-confesarme?!**

**-claro! O pensabas ocultarle para siempre que la amas?-** frunció el ceño levemente.

**-p-pero, no sé cómo hacerlo! Ayúdame!- **puse ojos de perrito.

**-debes invitarla a una cita romántica, solo ustedes dos y ser educado y gentil, pero sobre todo se tú mismo y sigue a tu corazón-** me dijo con un aire soñador**- awww! Como amo a el amor!-** suspiro melosamente**- extraño mucho a Cuddles, mejor me voy. Nos vemos luego, Nutty!-** y se fue corriendo.

Agite mi mano y la vi marcharse. Me costara más hablar con Flaky ahora que tengo claro lo que siento por ella, pero me siento aliviado de cierta forma. Me emociona la idea de salir con Flaky en una cita, aunque no puedo evitar sentir miedo e inseguridad a ser rechazado, pero debo tomar ese riesgo. Como me aconsejo de Giggles, debo seguir a mis sentimientos y dejarme llevar. Suspire feliz y esboce una pequeña sonrisa. _Definitivamente, conquistare el corazón de la dulce pelirroja!_

* * *

><p>y aqui termina el cap 4! lo se lo se, soy pesima dandole final a los capitulos! para compensar la perdida, ni bien termine de editarlo, subo el capitulo 5! porfavor no me maten! muchisimas gracias a HT fan que me da animos y me miente para que me siento feliz, agradezco tu apoyo! tambien les doy las gracias a los que se toman la mera molestia de leer mi fic, gracias de corazon! ok ok ya dejo de llorar y me despido, bye-bye!<p>

PD: si tienen alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi caligrafia y forma de escribir, lo aceptare con mucho gusto!

eliiotaku fuera!


	5. por que el rojo es dulce y aterrador?

aquí eliiotaku reportándose para la acción! lo prometido es deuda! acá esta el 5to capitulo que prometí! ya que me tarde tanto, crei que hacer subir dos capitulos seria lo mas apropiado para disculparme por la demora!

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo escrito en **negritas,** son los diálogos.

Los de _cursiva, _pensamientos o frases importantes.

Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si fueran míos, no saben que cochinadas haría xD

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En el Capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_Agite mi mano y la vi marcharse. Me costara más hablar con Flaky ahora que tengo claro lo que siento por ella, pero me siento aliviado de cierta forma. Me emociona la idea de salir con Flaky en una cita, aunque no puedo evitar sentir miedo e inseguridad a ser rechazado, pero debo tomar ese riesgo. Como me aconsejo de Giggles, debo seguir a mis sentimientos y dejarme llevar. Suspire feliz y esboce una pequeña sonrisa. __**Definitivamente, conquistare el corazón de la dulce pelirroja!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capítulo 5: como el rojo puede ser dulce y aterrador a la vez?<strong>_

Camine, por no decir que estaba corriendo, al lugar donde estaba Flaky. Apenas entro a mi campo de vista, me sonroje levemente y me sentí un poco nervioso.

**-f-Flaky, quería saber si…-** no termine la oración cuando sonó la maldita campana. Bufe molesto, con lo que me había costado siquiera hablarle.

**-mejor hablamos a la salida-** comento despreocupada, si imaginarse lo que le quería preguntar.

**-e-está bien-** asentí algo desanimado. La seguí sin chistar, intentando ignorar los nervios que sentía y la calidez que me brindaba su compañía. En la clase de historia, buscaba la oportunidad para poder hablarle, pero parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra. Si no era Flippy distrayendo a Flaky con conversaciones sin sentido, era el profesor que me reprendía por no prestarle atención. Suspire por enésima vez en el día.

**-sabias que se te escapa un poco de felicidad con cada suspiro?-** dijo Flaky, a lo que me pareció muy tierno.

**-son tantos que hasta podrías inflar un globo tu solo-** se burlo el dichoso veterano.

**-tienes algún problema, soldadito?-** le dije retadoramente, no soportaba sus ataques de altanería.

**-eres muy amargado como para ser adicto al azúcar-** su sonrisa sarcástica me sacaba de mis casillas. Cuando sus ojos se volvían amarillos, a diferencia de su usual tono verde, se volvía insoportable**.-que es lo que le preocupa al dulce Nutty?-** dijo con un tono fingido de preocupación.

**-no es de tu incumbencia-** di por finalizada la conversación, pero el oji ámbar seguía molestándome. Iba a gritarle un par de groserías, pero la dulce voz de la pelirroja me distrajo.

**-falta poco para que suene la campana de salida-** me aviso Flaky, ajena a la discusión que estaba manteniendo con Flippy. Dicho y hecho, la campana sonó. Guarde todas mis cosas rápido y espere a que Flaky también lo hiciera. Fliqpy, como llamábamos a la segunda personalidad de Flippy, aburrido de mi indiferencia, fue a molestar a la persona más cercana. _Pobre Splendid_. Una vez Flaky ya estaba lista, fuimos juntos hacia la salida. Ella tarareaba una canción, y yo pensaba sin parar en como la invitaría a salir.

**-Flaky-** ella se detuvo y me miro fijamente**- quería preguntarte si…-** pero mi segundo intento se fue a la borda cuando Splendon't me tomo del hombro y, disculpándose con Flaky, me llevo a un lugar alejado**.- que quieres?!-** a estas alturas no podía disimular mi descontento.

**-creo que te dije claramente que te alejaras de ella-** me miro serio.

**-y que si no lo hago?-** lo mire desafiante.

**-mira, mocoso, no permitiré que un bueno para nada venga y lastime a mi prima-** me dijo con un tono de voz algo elevado**.- ella es como mi hermanita pequeña.-** sin poder prevenirlo, me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me levanto levemente. La cosa se estaba torneando muy seria

**-no tengo ninguna intención de lastimarla, es más, preferiría quedarme sin mis amados dulces por una semana antes de hacerla llorar-** le dije, cualquiera de mis amigos al escuchar eso estaría segurísimos de mis palabras, ya que me es imposible estar más de una hora sin mi preciado azúcar, pero, Splendon't al desconocer mi terrible adicción a los dulces, no tomo muy enserio mi respuesta.

**-que es lo que quieres de Flaky?- **el pelirrojo estaba hablando enserio, lo notaba en su mirada y voz, _de verdad se preocupaba por su prima._

**-solo quiero que Flaky sea feliz-** mi voz se quebró levemente**- yo…la quiero demasiado como para hacerle algún daño-** susurre apenas audible para el**- pero, si ella considera molesta mi compañía… me alejare sin duda, tenlo por seguro-** sonreí tristemente. El solo me soltó, caí al piso por la repentina acción, y me dio la espalda, caminando lentamente. De pronto se detuvo, y sin voltear dijo

**-mas te vale que sepas cuidarla-** y con eso se marcho. Yo estaba un poco feliz al pensar que Splendon't, a su manera, me diera su aprobación para estar con Flaky.

**-Nutty! Estas bien?!-** grito la pelirroja que ocupaba mis pensamientos, y al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba arrodillada al lado mío. Tenía pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

**-e-escuchaste todo?-** pregunte sonrojándome un poco. Ni quería pensar que mi confesión fuera así de absurda.

**-n-no, solo me acerque al ver que tardaban y vi como Dont te tiraba al piso, estas bien?-** su preocupación hacia que me sintiera inmensamente feliz. Tome la mano de una manera sutil, tomando aire para decir lo siguiente.

**-Flaky, te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones, conmigo?-** le dije con la cara rojísima, intentando no trabarme ni tartamudear. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego de unos segundos me contesto.

**-s-si, claro-** dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un poco sonrojada…_espera, sonrojada?! Sera mi imaginación?!_

**-enserio?-** pregunte exaltado, ella solo asintió**- que tal el sábado a las dos?**

**-me parece bien-** y sin decir más, tome su mano y la acompañe hasta su casa. Allí me despedí de ella y fui casi corriendo a mi casa.

Estaba tan feliz que rebosaba energía. No todos los días la chica que te gusta acepta salir contigo. Aunque, mi idea original era ir a una fábrica de chocolate, como la de Willy wonka, o a una confitería, pero me di cuenta (gracias a algunos golpes cortesía de cierta peli rosa ¬¬) que no sería muy agradable para Flaky. Ni hablar cuando le conté todo lo que planeaba decir. _**Eres igual de romántico que un saco de patatas**_ me reprendió Giggles, para luego "_prestarme_" un sinfín de revistas de niñas para que me instruya un poco. Y me prohibió comer más de una barra de chocolate en toda la cita, para evitar "_problemas_" según ella. . .Dios! Que chica tan exagerada! Digna novia de Cuddles! Ni que fuera tan bestia cuando tengo caramelos cerca. Pero, qué más da? Lo importante es salir con Flaky, el lugar es lo de menos. **-Bien! Esta es mi oportunidad! El sábado me confesare!-** exclame en voz alta, dándome ánimos para enfrentar lo que me espera. _Solo espero, que todo salga bien…_

Me acosté en mi cama y recordé todo lo que me había pasado en el día. El encuentrazo con Splendon't y la sorpresiva confirmación de mi querida Flaky me dejo en una duda: _como siendo parientes podrían ser tan distintos?_ Incluso compartían el mismo color de cabello… _es posible que el rojo sea un color lindo y agresivo al mismo tiempo?_ Y con eso en mente, me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>no pos, aqui termina! les aviso que posiblemente el proximo sea el ultimo capitulo. asi que, no los molestare por un buen tiempo! creo que hice muy normal y tranquilo a nutty, pero hare que en el proximo nutty sea nutty! sin mas distracciones, me despido cordialmente, bye-bye!<p>

PD: nee, a alguien aqui le gusta Fairy Tail o Vocaloid? :3

PD2: si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic o para el futuro, avisenme, si? TTuTT

eliiotaku fuera!


End file.
